nightflightverselfandomcom-20200213-history
Bt of a bpx office basnabnza
The third part beats all records! According to the results of the world box-office “How to tame the dragon 3” is the record for box office this year! He also has the best start over the weekend among all the franchise films. During this period, he collected about 58 million dollars. Having overtaken the film “Glass”, thereby becoming a film with the best start in 2019. But “Captain Marvel,” coming out in two weeks, can take this place. Results are preliminary. Full data on the world and Russian box-office will appear closer to Thursday In the meantime, congratulations to “How to tame the dragon 3” with a successful start! Information from ComicBook: https://comicbook.com/movies/amp/2019/02/24/how-to-tr .. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World is the franchise’s biggest opener. The film will earn $55.5 million opening weekend, bringing its overall box office total to $58 million. That makes How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World the biggest opener of 2019, passing Glass, though the film is unlikely to hold that distinction for long with Captain Marvel opening in two weeks. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World is the final installment of the franchise, based on the books by Cressida Cowell. In the film, Toothless leaves Berk to search for a mythical hidden world of dragons. Alita: Battle Angel moves into second place with $12 million for the weekend. Robert Rodriguez directs Alita: Battle Angel, which is based on a cyberpunk manga series by Yukito Kishiro. The film stars Rosa Salazar as the titular cyborg, with Christoph Waltz. Though it opened atop the box office last weekend, it looks like a bomb for 20th Century Fox, which invested $170 million in the film’s production. The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part takes third place this weekend with $10 million. That brings its total to $83 million. The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part is the fourth feature film in the LEGO franchise and the first direct sequel to 2014’s hit The LEGO Movie. Phil Lord and Chris Miller, who directed the first film, return to writers and producers on the sequel. Mike Mitchell directs. Chris Pratt, Elizabeth Banks, Will Arnett, Charlie Day, Alison Brie, Nick Offerman, and Will Ferrell all reprise their roles from the first movie. They’re joined by new additions to the voice cast Tiffany Haddish, Stephanie Beatriz, and Maya Rudolph. What are you seeing at the box office this weekend? Let us know in the comments! Keep reading to see this weekend’s full top 10 at the box office. Slide 1 of 10 1. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World How-To-Train-Your-Dragon-Hidden-World-Header (Photo: Dreamworks) Opening Weekend Friday: $17.5 million Weekend: $55.5 million Total: $58 million From DreamWorks Animation comes a surprising tale about growing up, finding the courage to face the unknown…and how nothing can ever train you to let go. What began as an unlikely friendship between an adolescent Viking and a fearsome Night Fury dragon has become an epic adventure spanning their lives. Welcome to the most astonishing chapter of one of the most beloved animated franchises in film history: How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Now chief and ruler of Berk alongside Astrid, Hiccup has created a gloriously chaotic dragon utopia. When the sudden appearance of female Light Fury coincides with the darkest threat their village has ever faced, Hiccup and Toothless must leave the only home they’ve known and journey to a hidden world thought only to exist in myth. As their true destinies are revealed, dragon and rider will fight together — to the very ends of the Earth — to protect everything they’ve grown to treasure. For How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, series director Dean DeBlois returns alongside the all-star cast. The film is produced by Brad Lewis (Ratatouille, ANTZ) and Bonnie Arnold (Toy Story, How to Train Your Dragon, How to Train Your Dragon 2). The film’s voice cast includes Jay Baruchel, America Ferrera, Cate Blanchett, Craig Ferguson, and F. Murray Abraham. Slide 2 of 10 2. Alita: Battle Angel ALITA BATTLE ANGEL (Photo: 20th Century Fox) Week Two Friday: $3.1 million Weekend: $12 million Total: $60.68 million Set several centuries in the future, the abandoned Alita is found in the scrapyard of Iron City by Ido, a compassionate cyber-doctor who takes the unconscious cyborg Alita to his clinic. When Alita awakens, she has no memory of who she is, nor does she have any recognition of the world she finds herself in. As Alita learns to navigate her new life and the treacherous streets of Iron City, Ido tries to shield her from her mysterious past. Based on Yukito Kishiro’s manga series Battle Angel Alita, the film is directed by Robert Rodriguez, written by James Cameron and Laeta Kalogridis, and produced by Cameron and Jon Landau. The cast includes Rosa Salazar as Alita, with Christoph Waltz, Jennifer Connelly, Mahershala Ali, Ed Skrein, Jackie Earle Haley and Keean